Weeks Wonder
by icemanpeak
Summary: Wonder Woman learns something she wish she did not {Finished}
1. Default Chapter

Weeks Wonder

Ok this is a prologue and I don't own dc so don't sue.

"So it has finally come to this." Said I quite voice coming from the Silver throne.

"Yes Hera she has taken to long now all of Olympus must interfere." Zeus said as he rose from his golden throne.

Zeus makes his way across the throne room of mount Olympus and looks out at the island of Themyscrira.  "She will do as she is told…" Zeus turns his head to the other gods present. "…In fact she has no choice in the mater."  

"We will do as you say Lord Zeus, but she will not like it.  She is very stubborn." Said a woman wearing armor and carrying a spear.

"Good… it will be fun to watch.  Hermes go get Diana of the Amazons…oh and if she is with her friends bring them also I would like to see there reactions when we talk to her."

"Yes lord Zeus but if she asks why is she summoned what would u like me to tell her?"

Zeus makes his way back to his golden throne and smiles as he sits down. "Tell her it is time for her to claim her mate."


	2. day 1

JLA Watchtower, Moon  
  
Kyle Rayner, The Green Lantern, walked toward the  
conference table or as the Flash and him call it "the  
round table." "Man I'm beat! But, I finished the next  
issue of Zero Man last night."   
"You are looking well Kyle." GL yelps and spins  
around to find the Martin Manhunter smiling at him.   
  
" J'onn you almost gave me a heart attack, what are  
you some sort of green batman?" Just then GL stops  
and starts to look around as if he expected someone  
else to be there. J'onn looks oddly at him as he moves around the chamber.   
"What are you doing Kyle?" GL craws out from under  
the table and looks around one more time then looks  
back at J'onn.   
  
"I said something about Batman."   
"And?"  
"And he did not appear out of nowhere as I said it."   
Just then the door slides open and GL jumps back  
expecting Batman but finding only Superman and the  
other members of the league. As they all take their  
seats they look at the empty chair of the batman.   
They all have the same unspoken question, all but  
Superman.   
"Batman will not be here for the meeting and he did  
not give a reason why."   
  
"Good we could do with out him." Grunts Aquaman as he  
casts a side ways glance at Diana. Superman just  
rolls his eyes,   
"Lets get started. The first order of busness…"  
Superman never got to finish. The entire Justice  
League was engulfed in a blazing flash of light that  
transported them to the throne room of Mount Olympus.   
  
"Where the hell are we."   
"I don't know GL but who ever brought us here must be  
very powerful."   
  
"You are correct Superman." Boomed a loud voice.   
Superman and the other members turned toward the voice  
and heard a gasp come from Diana.   
"The time has come Diana of the Amazons," cried Athena  
as she and Hera came into the chamber.   
  
"My Lord Zeus, lady Athena and lady Hera if I may ask  
what do you wish of me and my friends." A small smile  
came to Zeus as he started talking,   
  
"You have been running from your destiny for to long.   
We will no longer allaw this. As for your friends,"  
Zeus turns his hears to look at each hero one by one,   
"they are here to help you find your mate." Shock  
what the only emotion readable on Diana's face.   
  
"You should also know that starting tonight you will  
only dream of your mate as well your mate will only  
dream of you," said Hera as she sat on her silver  
throne.   
"How am I to know who my mate is my lord?" Diana  
finally asked coming out of her shock. "You will know  
his when you see him, but I will give you a clue."   
Zeus smiles to himself. Hmmm…this might get the job  
done faster.   
"Your mate is a Knight among men. He is of pure  
light born from and grounded in darkness. Now go I  
grow tired of this."   
  
With a wave of his hand they were gone.


	3. day 2

I don't own dc so don't sue  
  
Day 2  
  
She could feel his hands on her, all over he. Ever where he touched her she felt burning heat run to her core. Diana moaned as he started to kiss down her stomach, moving slowly downward to her legs. She was so close, so very close, in then.  
  
"Diana you awake yet, you have to be at the U.N. building in 30 minutes," yelled her sister Donna from across the Themyscira embassy. With a frustrating growl Diana jumped out of bed felling the sweat running down her naked body, and went to her bathroom for her morning shower. Ten minutes later a clean but still frustrated Diana made her way downstairs. As she entered the kitchen a smirking Donna handed her a cup of tea. "How did you sleep?" Diana just stared at Donna and prayed to Athena that she did not blush but when she saw Donna's smile grow she knew she was. "I slept fine." "By all the moans I heard it had to be better then fine." "Ha ha very funny, but to tell you the truth I have never felt like I did in that dream." Donna puts her tea on the table and looks over at Diana.  
  
"Well at least you know it's a super hero." Diana just looks at Donna. "Oh come on Diana. Zeus said he is a knight among men and of pure light. To me that says super hero." "Maybe but I'm not sure."  
  
"Well you could always ask the so called 'worlds greatest detective' to help you." "NO! Its bad enough that the rest of the league knows I don't want him to also."  
  
"Well you could ask Nightwing." Diana gives a heavy sig. "No it's my problem I will find out on my own." Donna and Diana walk out of the kitchen and to the front door. "Well I'm off see you later."  
  
"Wait, Diana can I ask one question about your dream." "Sure I guess." "Was he any good?" Diana blushes and flies off. "I will take that as a yes." 


	4. day 3

I don't own dc so don't sue  
  
Day 3  
  
Batcave, Gotham  
  
"You seem in a bad mood even for you," called Superman as he made his way toward the bat computer main terminal. Batman only grunts at his comment.  
  
"What do you want Clark I am busy," not looking away from the computer. "I was wondering if you could help an old friend."  
  
"Talk to Alfred he'll give you a check." The shock on Superman's face was so pronounce that batman couldn't help his lip twitching up for a second.  
  
"WHAT! No I don't need money I came to talk about Diana." That got Batman's attention and moved to where he was right in front of Superman.  
  
"What about Diana, is something wrong with her?"  
  
Clark was surprised by the forcefulness in Batman's voice. Odd he only sounds like that when one of the members of his family need help. family. Diana. knight of men grounded in darkness like a dark knight. for the love of god please don't tell me.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what is wrong with Diana?" growled Batman. "Never mind I have a feeling its about to fix itself." At that Superman made his way back to the teleporter, but stopped and turned around to look at Batman.  
  
"Just one question Bruce. how are you sleeping?" The look on batman's face was all the answer he needed.  
  
Before Batman could reply Superman was out of there faster then a speeding bullet. 


	5. day 4

I don't own dc so don't sue

Day 4

JLA watchtower, moon

Diana was on a rampage.  She was destroying everything

she got her hands on.

"Diana destroying everything will not help you with

the clues Zeus gave you."

"You don't understand J'onn the dreams are getting

worse.  Everything I try to sleep or take a nap the

dreams come back with more force." Diana stops

throwing things around and looks over at J'onn.

"Where are the others?"  At that Flash, Green Lantern,

Aquaman, and Plastic Man came out from hiding under

 varies parts of furniture.  Flash just looks at the

carnage of Diana's war zone.  "Man I already feel

sorry for this guy.  At this rate when we find him

Diana is going to kill him."

"Oh I bet she will kill him, but not the way you

think", smirked GL.  J'onn looks up at that.  "Indeed,

lets look at the clues."  "There is no need for that

J'onn I am sure I am Diana's mate."  All eyes look

over at Aquaman.

"What makes you say that Authur," replies Diana as she

takes deep breathes trying to calm down.  "First a

knight is a leader and I am the king of Atlantis,

second I am a hero trying to protect my kingdom, and

last I feel that my temper keeps me grounded in

darkness."

"You forgot something's Authur."  "And what would that

be my mate."  "It's a knight of MEN no atlantian, and

Zeus said I would know when I see him and I feel

nothing for YOU", Diana shouted at Aquaman.

"Who do you thing would win in an augment between

Diana and Batman right now", whispered GL to Plastic

man and Flash.

"Batman, no one could beat him in an augment",

whispered Plastic Man.  "No way Diana would kill him",

replied Flash.  "I think they would jump each other

first."

At that GL, Plastic man and Flash spun around to find

Superman smirking at them.  Walking past his shocked

comrades he approached the others.

"Diana, I am going to say a word and I want you to say

the first think that comes to you mind."  "Fine I am

willing to try anything."  "Ok let's start."

"Knight"

"Champion"

"Darkness"

"Mystery"

"Men"

"Powerless"

"Ok so…"

"Wait, Superman you forgot light."  Superman looks

over at J'onn and smiles.  "You're right, ok Diana what

do you think about when you hear light."

"Family"

Superman's smile got bigger.  "So we have a powerless

family champing of mystery."  "Sounds like a bad

country song to me."

Everyone looks over at the Flash wondering what the

hell he was talking about.

"So we have a powerless man who try's to protect

families as a champing of mystery."  J'onn now knows

where Superman is going with this outlook and starts

to smile.  A smile that Diana notices.

"What are you smiling about J'onn?"  "Diana think

about the clues Zeus gave you with Superman's.  What

would a champing of mystery be."

"I guess it would mean knight of darkness or dark

knight…"

"I stopped by the batcave yesterday and he seemed

very… concerned when I brought you up and…" a small

smile formed of Superman's face,

"I don't think he has been sleeping very well."

Everyone seemed to accept Superman's information, all

but Diana who couldn't get over her shock. _Bruce_

_can't be my mate… can he?_


	6. day 5

I don't own dc so don't sue

Day 5

Themyscira Embassy, Earth

"Diana, Diana are you in here."  "No go away."  

"Well if you weren't here why did you answer."  

Donna made her way to Diana's bedroom to find Diana hulled in a dark corner by her bed.  

"Why him, why in Zeus's name does it have to be him."  

"How do you know its him?"  

"His face was reveled to me.  Its Bruce."  

Diana stands and starts to make her way out of the room.  It was the first good look Donna got of her.  

"Diana are you all right.  You look like hell."  

"Every time I try to sleep I get very…"  

"Aroused."  

Diana lets out a small laugh.  "I was going to say frustrated, but yes aroused."  

"Well now that you have a face, you can do something about it."  Diana spins around to face Donna.  

"I could always invade the batcave, capture Bruce, strip him of his costume, strap him down with my lasso, and have my way with him."  

After hearing that Donna starts laughing but stops suddenly when seeing Diana's face.  "By Hera your serious."


	7. day 6

I don't own dc so don't sue

Day 6  
  
JLA watchtower, moon  
  
"I bet $20 for the end of the meeting."   
"No way Plastic Man, I say they wont even make it to  
the meeting."  
  
Just then the Flash joined the conversion between  
Plastic Man and GL.   
"So what are we talking about?' Plastic Man was the  
one to reply.   
  
"We are talking about how long before Diana jumps  
Batman. I say at the end of the meeting but Kyle says  
they wont even show up." 

"Well I would have to agree with GL on this. From 

what I heard from Donna, she spent the entire night  
keeping Diana from going to the batcave to have her  
way with him." With in the next 10 minutes all the  
core members have taken their seats, all but Diana.  
  
Diana was starting to feel better. Deciding to skip  
the meeting, she went to the training room and was  
starting to feel more like herself in till… "You  
missed the meeting." Diana spun around only to find  
the Batman walking toward her."Bruce… Batman 

what can I do to you… NO! I mean do for  
you." Batman decided to ignore that even though his  
body told him not to.   
  
"I want to know what is happening to me." 

  
"How would I know?" After hearing that Batman stepped close  
enough to Diana to where there costumes were touching.  
  
  
Diana couldn't take it anymore. She ripped off his  
costume like it was a cheap Hulk Hogan tee shirt and  
had her way with him right there.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Why did you have to rip off my suit?" 

  
"I was over 

come with desire and come on...you know you liked it."   
  
"True but I would like to have a suit. I don't like  
walking around the watchtower with nothing but a cape,  
cowl, and smile on." 

  
"Smile?" A fully dressed Wonder Woman and a wishing he were fully dressed Batman made there way to the teleporters. 

As they passed the game room they saw the other core  
members talking about them. "So who do you think will  
give in?" 

  
  
"Don't know Kyle but I would say Batman. 

He does not have the strength to fight it," said Flash as he came grabbed more popcorn. 

Superman thinks about this. "Maybe but you never  
know." Out in the hall Diana got a big smile on her  
face and walked into the room, leaving Batman waiting  
for her by the doorway. 

"Hey guys." After hearing  
that everyone turned there heads to find Diana  
grabbing some pop corn and then walking back to the  
door way. 

"For the record. I jumped him," she said with out  
stopping. There was a stunned silence until… "By  
Neptune I won the bet."

  
  



	8. day 7

I don't own dc so don't sue

Last chap

Day 7 end of the week  
  
  
"So where is big papa bat. He wasn't on patrol last  
night", said a smiling Dick Grayson as he, Oracle,  
Robin, and Batgirl made there way into the dinning  
room.   
  
"He had a more pressing engagement yesterday." Just  
then Diana came thru the dinning rooms double doors to  
find four shocked faces looking straight at her.   
  
"Good morning Mistress Diana, what would you like this  
morning?"

  
"Bacon and eggs, and can you send it up to 

the bed room, Bruce is still asleep." 

  
  
"As you wish."

  
  
After saying that Alfred left to fix breakfast. Dick  
leaned back in his chair smiling. 

  
  
"Well I hope he had 

a wonderful time." Oracle was the first to respond  
with a slap to the back of dick's head. "You and your  
stupid puns." Diana just smiles.   
  
"I think we both had a wonderful time." Looking at  
their shocked faces she left with a smile on her face.  
It was quite for sometime until a groan came from  
Robin.   
  
The others looked over at him only to hear "crap I  
owe Aquaman 20 bucks."  
  
End 


End file.
